Love You The Most
by wherenonecanfindme
Summary: Set in a verse where Brittany is a year older than Santana. Brittany graduates and their relationship becomes a rollercoaster to say the least. Rated T for early chapters, Angst to come in later ones. Terrible at summaries, try it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey you guys, first off, for those who began my first story, I'm really sorry I abandoned it. The timing just wasn't right for it and I lost inspiration. Maybe evenutally i'll pick up with the idea but as of right now it's a dead end. Anyways, this story is newly inspired and I have no intentions of abandoning it. I hope you guys enjoy! Review and comment, your feedback is appreciated.**

* * *

_Lima, Ohio, 2012: Graduation Day, Brittany's POV_

_ She can't believe it's actually here. Graduation. Looking back at her senior year and how it played out, she honestly can't believe she made it. She was so close to failing the twelfth grade she can't help but release the sigh of relief she wasn't aware she was holding. "You look so beautiful, B," she hears from behind her. But she doesn't have to look to know who it is. "Thanks, San." Santana Lopez, one of the best things that ever happened to her. She wished so badly that Santana was graduating with her this year but what can you do…_

_...*...*..._

_It was everything she hoped it would be. Graduation was great. She's never felt anything like the feeling she had when she looked across that stage, Puck, Finn, Rachel, Mike, Mercedes, Kurt, and Quinn all smiling back at her, and looking out into the crowd and seeing her family...seeing Santana. They all look so proud, she thought. They never stopped believing in her, even when she didn't believe in herself. She feels so happy, and so fuzzy, and especially so loved when she gets off the stage. The way Santana looks at her, the way she hugs her. It feels like she's climbed the tallest mountain or something cheesy like that. _

_When they get back to Santana's house that night, it's just the two of them. Of course, in true 'home-alone' fashion, they have mind-blowing sex and Brittany can't help but feel like each kiss Santana drops on her body is telling her how proud the Latina is of her. This was the best day of her life so far, Brittany thinks. Little does she know, tomorrow will be one of the worst._

* * *

_Lima, Ohio, September 2012: Santana's POV_

This is it. Her senior year. She's been waiting for this year for, like, ever. And it has been a _long_ time coming. She's prepared to kick this year's ass and get out into the real world. She has her glee club, National Champions, her friends, the best people she knows, and she's even considering rejoining the Cheerios. This has the potential to be a _good ass year,_ she decides. Despite the lack of company from a certain blonde of course, but she's not gonna ruin the mood. This is it, it's go time, senior year, and she's gonna be the head bitch at McKinley. It doesn't get any better than this right?

Turns out, the first day of senior year is no better than any other first day she's ever had in her life. Walking into the school this morning was a rude awakening to the fact that yes, she has to spend another entire school year here, and with these people, and without Brittany, but she's not gonna let her thoughts drift in that direction. She can't figure out why Lady Hummel has been wandering the halls of McKinley all day though. If she were him, she would have taken the first flight out of Lima but hey, that's his business.

All of her classes were excruciatingly boring and she actually found herself looking forward to the glee club meeting this afternoon. As she walks into the choir room, a flood of memories overwhelm her. Some welcome, some not-so-much, but either way they were there. And there were her friends. Blaine, looking spiffy, although she would never admit as much if he asked her opinion, and Sam, with his trouty mouth lips, unreasonably puffy today, more than usual which shocked her, were sitting near the piano talking animatedly about something that she had absolutely no interest in. On the other side of the room Tina, Artie, Sugar and Baby Jesus Joe are sitting and talking so she decides to join.

They begin catching up on their summers and she is suprised to hear that the Chang Duo broke up, she was sure they were going to last. The conversation then heads in a more lighthearted direction and they inform her that Wade-Unique has joined the choir and they will also be holding auditions today. She sort of tunes out when Tina starts going on about being "The New-Rachel," or something like that, although she can't figure out why she's wasting her breath since Santana is going to be dominating the solos this year, but she'll let Tina have her moment. When Mr. Schue walks in she's reminded of how much she dislikes him, but she really did miss him. It's a love- hate kind of thing.

...*...*...

She gets home and plops face first on to her bed. Auditions were longer than she would have hoped but she can say there was some good talent there. That Marley girl has a nice voice, and there was that Jake kid who sounded good, but his temper is a risk factor is you ask her.

Either way, she's glad it's over. She had forgotten how exhausting going to school was, and she's definitely not looking forward to being exhausted for the rest of the year. She's trying to decide what made her so damn excited for her first day this morning when she feels her phone buzz from her nightstand.

**Heard today was the first day of school. Hope u had a good one San.**

She contemplates not even replying at first, but settles on a quick, "**Thanks, B**" and hurriedly rolls over to fall asleep before she can be pulled in by another text.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys felt okay about this. The first chapter is pretty light but I intend for this story to be rather angsty and more serious as it gets deeper into the chapters. Once again, I hope you enjoyed it. Review and comment! -K**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey you guys, thanks for the views! They're much appreciated. Comment and review as you wish :) Here's chapter two.**

* * *

_Lima, Ohio, 2012, Brittany's POV_

_She wakes up to the feeling of the warmth of the morning sun on her body. Slowly, her eyelids open and she takes in the overwhelming feeling of satisfaction last night left her with. She begins to roll over when she realizes the spot on the bed next to her is empty. As she sleepily scans the room she finds Santana sitting near the window, draped in her bed sheet. "What are you doing, San?"_

_"Just thinking." Santana replies from her postion. However, the hint of uncertainty in her voice does not go unnoticed by Brittany._

_"About?" Brittany asks, but she can't fight off the feeling that she doesn't really want to know._

_"Everything, Britt." Santana breathes out. "What's going to happen now?"_

_"With what?"_

_"Us." Santana sighs when she receives no response but the weary look on her girlfriend's face. "Don't act like you haven't thought about it..."_

_"Well...yeah," Brittany hesitates. "But...I'm...I don't know. I'm not worried about it."_

_"Why not?" Santana says back, harsher than intended. She tries to brush off the look Brittany gives her and continues. "You're leaving, Britt. Soon. It's for real now and we can't act like kids and ignore it anymore."_

_"I'm not acting like a kid. I don't want to think about going so far away from you..." She swallows the lump in her throat as she raises her eyes to look at Santana and it's then that she realizes the Latina's watery eyes. "San...please don't cry." She says as she rises from the bed to comfort the brunette._

_"Long-distance never works, Britt..." Santana whispers, on the verge of tears._

_"Santana..."_

_"I don't wanna be like all those other long-distance relationships that hang in there for a few months and then break up when somebody cheats or things get weird." Santana says in one breath, tears threating to spill out of her eyes._

_"I would never cheat on you..." Brittany replies, on the brink of tears herself. She doesn't believe this. This isn't happening, not now. Not like this._

_"...I would never cheat on you either, Britt. But you know...you're gonna go to school and dance and be amazing...I'll still be here...I don't want to hold you back." She pauses. "Maybe we should do the mature thing here." They sit in silence for a few moments, the weight of Santana's statement collapsing all around Brittany. She wonders for a moment if it's possible to actually feel your own heart break._

_"So breaking up with me? That's what you're going to do?" She actually feels more anger building the longer she sits here. However, it's shortlived and her lips begin to quiver, tears now freely rolling down her cheeks as she shakes her head 'no' repeatedly. Santana's crying too now as she grips Brittany's hand and pulls her in for a hug. "You know I will always love you the most." And those nine words released the flood of tears from Brittany's eyes as she clenches her now ex-girlfriend's shirt in her hands._

_"I love you, too."_

* * *

_Lima, Ohio, Present Day, Santana's POV_

When Santana gets home from Cheerio's practice she's nearly positive she's half-dead. She's also pretty sure the other half of her is going to die as well if she doesn't get some type of food in her system _now. _"Hey mija, how was practice?"

"Hell-like, as usual."

"Language, Santana. But I was going to run out to pick up some Chinese so don't eat anything yet. Do you want to come?" Santana inwardly groans at the thought of having to wait another minute to eat something and she believes she can feel her stomach attempting to digest itself but decides to go with her mom anyways. They get in the car and begin making their way out of their developement when the older Latina clears her throat. "Um, mija. You got a phone call this afternoon. From Brittany."

"Really?" Santana is suprised to say the least. Besides the first day of school a few weeks ago, this is the first time the blonde has made an attempt to talk to her since they had their breakup.

"Yeah, she asked me to have you call her back. She said she was good though, we talked for a few minutes." Her mom continues but at this point Santana isn't really even listening anymore. The thoughts in her brain are bouncing around so fast they could possibly create a nuclear reaction and she's already debating on whether or not she should return the call. Of course she should. Of course she _will. _Who is she kidding? It's Brittany. She'd fly to New York right now if Brittany had requested it, but that's not the point. She's so deep in thought she doesn't even realize they've reached their destination and parked. "Santana!" Her mom yells.

"Huh?" The younger Latina replies in confusion.

"Get out of the car!"

...*...*...

"Could they hurry up? I'm starving."

"Santana, we've only been here for a few minutes. Dios mio, you have the patience of your father."

"Well sorry, I..." Santana loses her train of thought when she sees a flash of honey brown hair pass the order window. "I...um, worked hard at practice." She's not really sure what she just saw so she decides to do a little spying and gets up to grab a peppermint from the cashier's counter. As she approaches the counter one of the employees walks out of the back and comes towards cash register. She's cute, Santana observes. Really cute. She's the same height as Santana, maybe a little taller, with honey brown hair and dark brown eyes. When the mystery girl notices Santana standing there she smiles and the Latina swears she felt something inside her melt a little. "Can I help you with something?"

"What?" Santana asks. She can feel the pink tint creeping into her cheeks. "Oh, I was just gonna grab a peppermint."

"Well here you go." The girl says, and laughs as she picks up a peppermint and hands it to Santana. Santana stares at the girl for a moment before she responds with a rushed out 'yeah, thanks' and quickly walks towards the door where here mom is waiting for her, food in hand.

Santana sighs when she reaches the car and can't help but think that girl had a really nice laugh...


End file.
